Valentines Day Special
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: It's Valentines Day and how are our two reptile men are going to celebrate with their girls ;)


**Happy Valentins Day, Everyone!**

* * *

The sun was shining that cold winter's morning; couples walking down the streets, people giving cards, roses, and chocolates to their loved ones; two girls in particular, giggling and were holding onto large bouquets of yellow roses.

"Wow…it's finally Valentine's Day," Sarah grinned.

"I know," Kayla nodded.

"I just hope Curt likes his gift," Sarah said, looking at her gift bag.

"I'm just as nervous about Waylon's gift. I was so unsure of what to get him, I just hope it makes him smile," Kayla said. Sarah nodded a bit, before smiling.

"Let's give out these roses," she grinned.

Waylon was staring at his coke blankly. "What am I gonna do, Curt?"

His friend, Curt Connors was also thinking about the same thing. "I don't know, Croc," he shrugged. "I really don't know.

Both of them are at the diners thinking about what to do for their girls for Valentines Day. Suddenly, their silence was broke off with the waitress looking. "What's the matter now, why a long face?" she asked, not suspicious about two men in clothes that covers the face.

"We just don't know what to get for our girls to tell them they mean a lot to us," Curt replies.

"Ya darn right!" Added Waylon.

The waitress smiled. "Well, here's what you need to do."

"So how did you made those wristbands?" asked Sarah as she points out to Kayla's present.

"Well, it takes a lot of practice," she winks. "How about you, Sarah? What did you get for Curt?"

"I got a trench coat that can blend in at night with a fedora."

"I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Ya ready, Curtis?" asked Waylon.

"I am, Waylon."

So the two went to Sarah's house to find her and Kayla. Meanwhile, Kayla and Sarah were playing with Sarah's pet Fiji Banded Iguana, Hannibal. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood two men. One wearing a heavy trench coat with a fedora hat and another one with a hooded jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hi girls."

"Hey."

Once they take off their 'disguises', the two men's identities are revealed: Curt Connors and Waylon Jones. Waylon wraps his arms around Kayla and kissed her affectionately while Curt gave Sarah a warm hug. The two girls considered themselves lucky to have their true loves.

"How do you like the gifts?" asked Curt.

Sarah cradles the gift as if it was precious to her. " It's beautiful. How do you know I like this Sobek necklace?"

Curt wraps his tail around her waist and whispers," It's a secret, my dear."

"You too, Waylon?" asked Kayla, looking at her locket with a picture of her and Waylon in it. "Yep darlin."

Soon, it was Curt and Waylon's turn to receive their gifts.

"I love it chère," smiled Waylon.

" I guess both of us are going out with trench coats," chuckled Curt.

"Hey guys!" cried Sarah. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Sounds good to me," said Waylon. Everyone else agreed.

"Truth or Dare," Curt smirked as Kayla sat there with a blank face.

"Truth," she stated.

"What has been your scariest experience?" he asked. Waylon looked at Kayla, watching as she hesitated for a moment.

"It was after Mom, Dad and I left the bookshop," she drew in a deep breathe, "we heard a commotion so we went to go check it out. Two guys that were big, as in height, and muscular were with an old woman beating up a girl to death. There was so much blood…and the next thing I knew, the three were gone, and then police officers caught them…and the girl was sent straight to the emergency room."

"You saw WHAT!?" Waylon cried.

"I had nightmares for weeks after that."

Waylon hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kayla smiled a bit; she then turned her gaze to Kat, "Okay, Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sarah said.

"Hmm…" Kayla thought a bit, "What's the most romantic moment in your life?"

Sarah turned crimson, and she looked at her hands shyly, "When Curt and I watched _Titanic_."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kayla giggled.

"Okay," Sarah grinned, "Waylon, truth or dare?"

"Since none chose dare yet, I'll choose dare," Waylon stated.

"I dare you to French Kiss Kayla for five minutes," Sarah stated.

"WHAT!?" Kayla stood up, "WHY WOULD YOU DARE HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THA-" she was cut off when Waylon spun her around, making her face be full of surprise.

"This is going to be my favorite dare, darlin," Waylon stated, before pulling her into a lip lock.

Kayla couldn't help but be embarrassed and giddy at the same time. The moment their lips touched, it was just like an everyday kiss; just like the one she had given him when they first met, but now…

She nearly let out a squeak when she felt his tongue brush her lower lip, begging and pleading for entrance. She complied, and his tongue snaked its way into her awaiting mouth. Their tongues wrestled and teased as they fought over dominance…he was obviously, and she was obviously letting him win the battle. She felt his hands go for her hair, tugging the tangles out as he ran his fingers through her silky locks, and her hands went for the back of his head to pull him close.

Sarah counted the ticks on the clock, and only three minutes had passed, and she couldn't help but be anxious about Curt's turn.

What if he chose dare? What would it be?

The next two minutes passed slowly, but were soon over.

"Guys, time's up," Sarah stated. They ignored her, still kissing.

"Today," Sarah stated. Kayla and Waylon broke apart and sent Sarah a warning look, before continuing.

"Alright Curtis, truth or dare?" Waylon smirked at his lizard friend.

"Dare," Curt stated.

"I dare ya to tango with Sarah," he stated, "no music."

Sarah paled, she barely even knew the Latino dance, and how could she carry it out without making a total fool out of herself.

Curt could sense how nervous Sarah was, and he couldn't help but feel nervous as well.

He stood up, and reached down to take Sarah's hand. She looked at him shyly, and cute look on her face as he brought her to her feet and stared into her eyes.

They took the beginning stance of the dance, and started. Sarah felt her face grow red hot at the how close they were. If she wanted to she could lay her head on his cheek. She actually forgot they were dancing; all she could see was Curt holding her in his strong arms.

"Nice work Croc," Kayla whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled.

Curt and Sarah snapped back to reality.

"So…how was it?" Kayla asked.

Sarah only uttered three words, "It was amazing."

"Amazing…and…breathtaking," Curt stated.

Kayla squealed as she hugged Waylon.

Sarah glanced at the clock, "We only have thirty minutes of Valentines Day left…what should we do?"

Waylon suddenly realized they were missing something.

"We'll be right back ladies," Waylon stated, grabbing Curt and dragging him to the other room.

"What's got their scales in a bunch all of the sudden?" Sarah asked.

Seconds later, the guys returned Waylon with a small bouquet of pink roses, and Curt with a small bouquet of blue roses.

In each bouquet there was one rose that hadn't fully bloomed.

"They're beautiful," Kayla gasped as Waylon handed the bouquet to her as he sat down.

Sarah only blushed and giggled as Curt handed the bouquet to her.

Kayla laid her head on Waylon's shoulder as he embraced her. She nuzzled his shoulder a small smile on her lips.

Curt and Sarah held each other staring into each others eyes, and shortly after, giving each other small kisses.

"Happy Valentines Day," Waylon whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day," Kayla smiled, before kissing each other for the second time that night.

Both buds bloomed, one a beautiful pink rose, the other a beautiful blue rose, and with that Valentines Day came to a close, just two loving couples together…and completely in love.

* * *

**Sorry if this story took me a long time! Please review!**


End file.
